El amor de un gato
by Ame Winner
Summary: Como saben todos los dueños de un gato, en realidad nadie es dueño de éstos. Pero, aún así, ¿qué mejor regalo que el amor de un gato? AioriaΜ


_2:45am, sábado 07 de agosto del 2010. Éste es el fic numero 4 que añado a mi lista de AioriaΜ, únanse a la misión de poblar la sección de SS de fics de esta pareja *O*. No es posible que haya tan poquitos, sí el león y el cordero son como el chocolate y las galletas... son buenos por si solos pero, si van juntos son aún mejor. _

_Sin más desvaríos, que la hora no ayuda y ya se me cierran los ojos, les dejo el fic. _

* * *

**El amor de un gato**

Todo gato, con un par de andanzas en su historial, tiene ciertas mañas que jamás olvidará. Los gatos son espíritus libres, que van y vienen cuando quieren, que no aprenden trucos pero sí educan a otros, que se dan a querer y aunque muchas veces son amados éstos no le entregan su cariño a cualquiera.

Quien haya tenido un gato sabrá, por experiencia propia, que no son convenencieros como la gente dice sino sólo selectivos y, por encima de todo, muy cuidadosos.

Amar no es cosa fácil, dejarse amar tampoco...

Son recelosos y se protegen pero, en el fondo, todo gato desea un cálido regazo al cual llamar hogar. Un regazo en el cual acurrucarse cuando hace frio, al cual puedan volver cuando lo necesiten, cuando están tristes o, simplemente, cuando quieran ser mimados con sinceridad sin que se espere más de ellos, donde se les acepte tal y como son.

Y Aioria, no es la excepción.

Detrás de la fachada de galán empedernido, de coqueto por naturaleza, alma de la fiesta y aventurero sin igual, de pleitista escandaloso e impulsivo con tendencia a la imprudencia, detrás de lo mucho que cualquiera que se jacte de conocerle diría sobre su persona, hay más. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se comporte como si esas cualidades suyas, lo vulnerable y necesitado, no existieran, alegando que le son estados inútiles o que han desaparecido cuando dejó de ser un niño y se convirtió en adulto, cuando pasó de cachorro juguetón, a rey de la selva...

Pero, no es verdad.

Curiosidad, ociosidad, imaginación, necesidad, obsesión.

¿Cosas de cachorros?

Curiosidad sentía al querer saber hasta dónde llegaría una pequeña pluma que flotaba en al aire; ociosidad, era seguirla con la mirada hasta que se perdía de vista; imaginación, el comenzar a ahondar en el dónde terminaría o en qué ocurriría con ella; la necesidad estaba en el saltar sobre toda pluma que viera caer y... obsesión; obsesión era pasarse el día entero pensando en ello una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

¿Cosas de cachorros?

No. Sí tenía una versión adulta de todo ello y ya había entendido que no podría escapar de cuánto ocurría.

Curiosidad era el querer saber porqué esa persona siempre le sonreía, porqué él se sentía tan bien a su lado y cómo era que había tomado ese hábito de escabullirse para ver al de cabellos largos desde lejos y, cada vez más cerca.

_-Buen día Aioria- Mu saludó al rubio, al cruzar las puertas del primer templo y comenzar ambos el descenso. _

La ociosidad estaba en el acecharle como si fuera una presa y no medir las consecuencias, en no cuidar los límites y resultar descarado cuando no sabía como ser discreto con un sentimiento que era tan intenso.

_-Oh, no, no. No malinterpretes, ¿seguirte? - habló, apenas dos escalones más arriba -Para nada, no es mi culpa que vayamos en la misma dirección- mintió. _

La imaginación aparecía al pasarse días enteros de cabeza, panza arriba, trepado en un árbol, a la sombra del templo, entre las sábanas de su desordenada cama o sobre la colcha cuando se decidía a tenderla, ideando un plan. El punto era entretejer una situación en donde él se acercaría y sería sincero, en donde el otro le correspondería y todo estaría bien.

_-Entonces, ¿aceptas que me sigues?- Aioria era obvio para algunas cosas y él, ya lo había notado._

_-Tal vez- cruzándose de brazos, fingió no ver a Mu. _

_-Uhm- arrastró su respuesta mostrándose muy poco convencido. _

_-Ok- rendido al cabo de un mes de lo mismo, rodó los ojos haciéndose el desinteresado pero lanzando una nueva mirada hacia él - lo hago, o al menos lo hacía-_

Necesidad, era el haber luchado hasta convertir ese deseo en realidad.

_-Vayamos juntos- ofreció el león, tras un buen tiempo de rondar cerca de Mu. _

_-Aioria- fue un murmullo pues una pequeña sonrisa escapaba de sus labios. _

_-Sí- añadió éste dándole alcance, pasando un brazo por la cintura ajena para anclarlo a su lado –lo sé, no lo digas-y es que él, se había tomado su tiempo para pedirlo. _

Y obsesión, obsesión era el preguntarse a qué sabría esa boca aunque sólo habían pasado escasos dos minutos desde su último beso; era el querer jugar con los cabellos largos y suaves entre sus dedos, el saltar sobre él y llenarle de caricias y una que otra mordida o, el acariciar con la nariz el abdomen terso cuando recargaba la nuca en el regazo del otro y se encontraba tan pegado a él que podía olerlo y sentirlo en su piel.

Ya no era un cachorro persiguiendo plumas y atesorando sensaciones, ahora era un león cazando a un cordero y viviendo de esa única emoción.

-Podría quedarme dormido aquí- murmuró con una mano sobre su estómago lleno, tras una buena cena.

-Ambos sabemos que lo harás- Mu le sonrió acariciándole las sienes.

-Sólo cerraré los ojos, para descansar la vista... ya sabes- con los dedos entre los cabellos del chico, habló suave y adormilado.

No era una justificación que convencería al otro pero, éste siempre le dejaba salirse con la suya en esa clase de pequeños detalles que ambos disfrutaban: Él en el regazo de Mu, éste recargado en el tronco de un árbol; el aire fresco de la noche soplando y un cielo estrellado sobre ellos.

-Oh, bien. Si es sólo eso- le acarició la línea de la frente y luego el puente de la nariz

-Hn- murmuró.

Aioria terminaría dormido y hasta sería capaz de ronronear porque al final todo gato desea un regazo, al cual llamar hogar. Y aunque como todo dueño de un felino sabe, lo acepte o no, nadie es en realidad dueño de uno...

Aún así, ¿qué mejor regalo que el amor sincero de un gato?

**~* FIN *~**

* * *

_Owww, Aioria y Mu *en su nube morada de algodón de azúcar* G__racias a Koushiro por leer y ahm, no ando redactando raro~ _

_Uhm, por último, les dejo a los autores de las frases originales que utilice en el summary: "Como saben todos los dueños de gatos, nadie es dueño de un gato." (Ellen Perry Berkeley) y "¿Qué mejor regalo que el amor de un gato?" (Charles Dickens)_


End file.
